


performance on demand

by waldorph



Series: Disciplined [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One way Disciplinary Matters could have worked itself out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	performance on demand

**Author's Note:**

> written for leupagus's prompt: _Kirk/Spock sequel to Disciplinary Matters_

"The captain engages in sexual congress with members of his own gender," Spock says, and Jim, who is about to be fucking married to a princess (look, it loses it's magic the first seven times), tries not to laugh. "He meant no disrespect." The implied "he is incapable of getting it up for chicks" hangs in the air. Spock is sneaky; none of that's a lie.   
  
"We did not realize," the King says after a quick consultation. Jim is untied and escorted back to the center of the plaza, where Spock is standing.   
  
They're doing an awful lot of consulting for people who are going to let him go.   
  
"I am curious; how are you aware of such intimate knowledge?" the King asks Spock.   
  
It's good that it's Spock they're talking to, because Jim would be cheerfully saying, "Oh, I sucked his dick  _hard_  and left him whimpering and broken and he couldn't make eye contact for a solid week."   
  
But that's just Jim, and he's the reason they're in this mess. Though to be fair, who the hell knew handing her the butter when she  _asked for it_  meant he was taking her honor? Seriously.  
  
"The captain and I have had physical encounters," Spock says carefully.   
  
"You have taken him?" the King says, and then thankfully doesn't wait for the response that Spock can't give because fucking Vulcans don't lie. "We require proof."   
  
Jim inhales a little because well,  _shit_.  
  
And then he catches the fucking predatory look on Spock's face and resigns himself to Bones screaming about hobgoblin herpes and anal bleeding.   
  
Fuck.   
  
The Princess is pouting. The Prince looks interested.   
  
Jim steps into Spock's personal space, and instead of flinching when Jim slides his hand under Spock's shirt to palm the small of his back, Spock rests a possessing hand on the nape of Jim's neck and  _squeezes_.   
  
Jim exhales through his nose and shifts, because yeah, Spock's on board here.   
  
They're led into a stupid fucking room, a bedroom with a huge bed out of a gaudy porno, and it has seats, like for a jury, along a wall. Two rows in a box.   
  
"You're kidding me," Jim mutters, and Spock looks at him, that  _I cannot believe anyone put you in charge and I let myself be persuaded to sign on_  look as he pulls off his shirt.   
  
Jim reaches for the hem of his shirt and strips, then hops onto the bed, raising an eyebrow at Spock with a little smile. He's fucked with an audience before, and not the pansy voyeurs who listen in on spanking. He's fucked in bars on pool tables; been fucked against club walls. Jim looks good and he knows it, and if this goes well they might get the treaty the admirals want out of it.   
  
Win-win, as long as Spock can follow through.   
  
Spock presses one hand to Jim's chest and pushes him down on the bed, reaches for the lube (oil, because these people have achieved warp tech but somehow are still in the middle ages), and shoves Jim's thighs apart. He opens him roughly, two fingers and no warning, no prep, and the burn is sharp and sudden, making Jim choke a breath and arch his back. Spock's fingers are demanding, and Jim puts an arm over his eyes, chews his lower lip and reaches down to stroke his cock.   
  
As soon as he gets in four jerks, Spock adds a third finger. Jim slams his free hand against the bed and shouts, " _Fuck_!"  
  
Spock is…smirking. The asshole is smirking, but he's getting hard, and it finally is past the burning and into the  _yes, more now please, fuck!_  phase. So he tries to press down against Spock's fingers, taking it as Spock's thumb runs lazily up and down the skin behind Jim's balls and god, Jim's so hard.   
  
His dick is leaking; strokes going easier now he has slick, and he slows them down. Rolls his hips with every stroke, meeting Spock's fingers, because he's good now. Back in control, and they've got an audience who thinks that Jim's desperate to get some dick in him, so Jim splays his legs a little more, an invitation.   
  
"C'mon, Spock," he groans, watching Spock's hand pump up and down his own cock. "Want you in me, come on. Fuck me—"  
  
And maybe Spock was waiting for that; for explicit consent, which is kind of adorable, and then fuck, he's sliding home and not wasting time, not letting Jim adjust just fucking him open, hands gripping Jim's wrists and holding them beside Jim's head on the bed.   
  
"Spock—" Jim groans, because fuck. "Gonna make me come on your dick?"  
  
The angle shifts, and Spock's a fucking genius because yeah, there, right there,  _fuck_. Jim's hazily aware that there's a world outside this; that there's an audience but Spock fucks like a champion, and Jim's going to tie him to his bed and go to town on that dick when they get back. Fuck Uhura.   
  
"So close, god, c'mon, Spock. Give it to me—"  
  
Spock is quiet except for the ragged breathing, but he can't seem to look away from Jim's face. And then things shift, Spock taking his hands from Jim's wrists and putting them on the backs of his knees, bending Jim almost in two and Jim could reach up, grab for him but he doesn't: leaves them where Spock's put them and he's going to feel this for days, the way Spock is pounding deep into him, owning his ass.   
  
Jim's shivering now, whimpering in the back of his throat, and he's sweating, and he's so hard, shit. His dick is fucking  _weeping_  and red, and he's so close, so close.  
  
Spock bends down and Jim arches up and they're kissing, sloppy and wet and too much tongue and teeth but it gets Jim there and he's falling back against the bed, coming, striping himself and shaking, shuddering and feeling punch-drunk.   
  
"C'mon," he groans, and he fucking  _sounds_  wrecked, can't imagine how he looks. "C'mon Spock, get there. Give it to me, I want it—" no idea what the fuck he's even saying, babbling, begging the way a Starfleet captain's really not supposed to beg his first officer, but they burned that bridge when Spock shoved his fingers up Jim's ass.   
  
Spock's hands tighten to the point of bruising on the backs of Jim's knees and then he's pulling out, Jim's legs falling down as Spock comes all over him, one hand on his dick and the other braced on the bed until he's done, falling onto the bed next to Jim.   
  
"We are satisfied," the King decides, and Jim chokes a laugh, because yeah, he knows the feeling. There's a bathing chamber (no, seriously, that's what they call it) off of this room, and Spock thanks her—and then she scurries away in the wake of the King and his advisors. Jim contemplates the ceiling and wonders if he's going to be able to move any time this century.   
  
Fuck.   
  
He shoves off, walking on legs that feel like they're made of twigs. He catches sight of himself in the mirror, covered in come, flushed and sweaty. He looks _fucked_ — it's always been a good look on him.   
  
"I do not find this humorous," Spock says, the first thing he's said in over an hour.   
  
"Not humorous," Jim replies, catching his eye and running a finger through the come on his cheek and sucking it off. "Pretty satisfying, though."   
  
Spock looks like maybe he wants to kill Jim, or fuck him again.   
  
"When do you think that 'aliens made us do it' excuse will wear thin?" Jim asks as they're getting dressed, fresh as daisies and all that shit.   
  
Spock doesn't answer, and Jim grins a little. It probably barely worked last time.   
  
"Yeah," Jim agrees with the silence, grin broadening, and then, "Two to beam up, Scotty."

**Author's Note:**

>  **Blanket Permission:** go ahead and translate, make podfic, rework the fic, or do whatever other transformative work you can think of. If the work is hosted on another site, drop me a comment or email and I'll put a link in the story notes!
> 
> [twitter:](https://twitter.com/waldorph) for unfiltered me || [tumblr:](http://waldorph.tumblr.com/) less about me, more about the pretty gifsets and art

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Disciplined Series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186241) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
